Regarde au delà de ce que tu vois
by seigneurlerwen
Summary: Deux ans ont passé sur Beurk mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose pour Harold. Alors il décide d'explorer, et il fait des rencontre. On fait des millier de rencontre dans une vie, mais trés peu tiennent une place dans notre coeur. Suite du film 1 et peut etre de la série mais je ne parle pas du film 2 T au cas où n'hésitez pas a postez une review c'est ma première fic !
1. Prologue

Fan fic Dragons

_« Voici Beurk. Ce gros tas de cailloux informe est toujours battu par les flots, il offre toujours le même coucher de soleil, bref rien n'a changé. Et pourtant, Beurk a changée. Et ce tas de cailloux est devenu le meilleur endroit sur Terre. Voyez vous, les autres communautés ont des plages de sables blanc ou un climat tropical. Mais même si il neige 6 mois par an et que la température n'excède pas les 12° au plus chaud de l'été, nous on a quelque chose qui fait toute la différence : NOS DRAGONS ! _ (Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop Harold ? Mais non Astrid ! Fais moi confiance)

_Depuis deux ans nous vivons ensemble, et même si certains ont eu du mal a s'y habituer _(si je revois Mildiou un jour je l'emplâtre ! Où on le fera exploser ! Rustik ! Les jumeaux ! Ça suffit laisser Harold parler ! Mais il dit toujours la même chose ! Hé ho je vous dérange ?) _Hum hum désolé donc comme je le disait malgré quelques désaccords on a finis par faire accepté les dragons. Et pour la première fois depuis 17 ans mon père et fier de moi. _(Et voilà il va prendre la grosse tête ! C'est toi qui vas avoir mal à la tête si tu l'interromps encore ! TOUS LE MONDE DEHORS J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS ENTENDRE ! Tu vois Astrid je te l'avais dit qu'il prenais la grosse tête ! RUSTIK ! )_ Bon voilà maintenant je serais tranquille pour vous racontez cette histoire. Vous savez tous que depuis la bataille contre la mort rouge ou j'ai laissé une jambe je suis devenu la « star » du village. Et des fois je peux plus faire trois pas dans le village sans qu'un habitant me tombe dessus ! C'est sympa mais après 17 ans sans que personne ne me remarque sauf quand je détruisais le village ça fait bizarre ! Et puis je n'ai personne a me confier _(en fait je suis content d'avoir virer tous le monde ^^)_ Mon père : c'est mort autant parler a un mur … Astrid : euh …. Faut vraiment que je vous explique ? Les jumeaux : hum … Ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils n'y comprendrais rien. Rustik : laissez tomber. Varek : euh …. Ouais mais non. _

_C'est donc comme ça que j'ai commencé a m'échappé sur le dos de Krokmou le seul a qui je puisse me confier et que j'ai commencé ma carte des îles et des archipels autour de Beurk. Jusqu'au jour où une tempête m'a emmenée plus loin au sud que prévu et que j'ai découvert une île quasi identique a Beurk et pourtant si différente. Et c'est là-bas que j'ai découvert celle qui aurait pu être ma jumelle. Et que Krokmou a vécu son premier amour. _


	2. Chapter 1: Encore !

**Chapitre 1 : Encore ?!**

**La suite de ma fic **** n'hésitez pas a postez une review **

Trois jours après Snoggletog, alors que la neige recouvrait Beurk et après deux ou trois glissades qui ont failli lui coûter sa dignité si Krokmou n'avais pas était là,fichu jambe en métal qu'il disait, Harold et Astrid faisait une ronde routine autour de l'île. Harold n'avait jamais était bavard mais là c'était différent. Il avait le regard vague et ne faisait pas tellement attention au sol qui s'étalait au dessous d'eux. Au bout de 10 minutes de plus, la jolie blonde finit par craquer :

« _Harold ça va ? On dirait que t'a avalé une anguille ? (L'anguille c'est une blague en eux depuis qu'Harold leur avait raconté l'histoire ou Krokmou avait une anguille)

_Hein ? Quoi ? Nan nan du tout, je réfléchis c'est tout !

_D'habitude tu réfléchi a voix haute ! Et tu réfléchissait a quoi ?

_ A mon père et a ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin.

_Oulà ! Terrain glissant je me trompe ?

_Oh non, loin de la …

Ils venaient de se poser sur un pique rocheux seulement habité par quelques terreurs terribles.

_ Tu veux m'en parler ?

_ T'es sure que tu veux m'entendre me plaindre encore une fois ?

Ils étaient descendus de leurs dragons et s'étaient assis au bord du rocher et observaient les reflets du soleil sur l'océan devant eux.

_Harold ! Comment tu peux dire ça !

_Ok ok Astrid, ne t'énerve pas ! Je suis désolé, j'ai pété les plombs.

Le regard bleu glace de sa petite amie s'est radoucit, puis elle s'est blottit dans ses bras avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Ce simple contact suffit a détendre Harold resserra ses bras autour d'Astrid.

_Ce matin quand je suis descendu prendre mon petit déjeuner, il a commencé a me parler de l'académie, qu'on faisait du bon boulot et tout

_Le miel…

_Oui, maintenant la hache : il a décidé que chaque dragon devait être enfermé ou attaché a chaque fois que son dresseur s'absente !

_ Quoi ?! Mais en cas de besoin on ferait comment ?! Combien de fois on a eu besoin de nos dragons et qu'on les a appelés a la rescousse ?

_ Je sais ! C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire c'est à mon père ! Raaah pourquoi il m'écoute jamais ?!

_Hé, je suis sure qu'il t'écoute mais il fait ce qu'il juge le plus juste pour le village.

_Le plus juste ça serait de laisser les dragons en liberté pour qu'il puisse nous sauver la vie en cas de besoin !

_ Je sais Harold, je sais. Ecoute, aujourd'hui ne reste pas au village, pars voler avec Krokmou mais laisse moi gérer ton père avec Gueulfort ok ?

_ T'es sure que ça ira ?

Harold se leva puis aida Astrid a en faire autant, ils se sont donc retrouvé face à face.

_Mais oui allait file !

Harold s'est penché de quelques centimètres puis a murmuré

_Merci, tu es la meilleure, je …

Et avant qu'Harold est eu le tant de finir sa phrase Astrid s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds comblant ainsi les millimètres qui les séparaient et a posé ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami. Quand ils se séparent Harold eu un sourire éclatant, et Astrid se dit qu'elle avait gagné, elle avait redonné le sourire à son amoureux. Quand ils remontèrent sur leurs dragons Astrid lui lança :

_ Harold ?

Il se retourna en levant les sourcils

_ Moi aussi je t'aime

Il souris puis demanda a Krokmou de décollé et Astrid fit de même et dirigea Tempête vers le village.


	3. Chapter 2 : L'île Explolave

**Chapitre 2 : L'île Explolave**

**Hello tous le monde ! Je profite de mon temps d'écriture pour répondre à vos reviews **

**Alittlebutterfly : merci, tu as été ma première reviews ça fait plaisir ^^ Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais je me suis dit que j'en posterai plus souvent pour compenser d'autant plus que j'écrit quand j'ai de la suite dans les idées. Mais cette fois-ci le chapitre sera un peu plus long que les autres **

**Kim boucher : Merci j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira autant que le précédent **

Harold n'avait pas vraiment de destination choisie. Il suivait le soleil et laissait Krokmou aller à sa guise. Sentant que son cavalier était quelque peu déprimé, le furie nocturne décida de pimenter leur promenade. D'un coup sans qu'Harold est eu le temps de réfléchir a ce qui se passait, il parti comme une flèche à pleine puissance avant de monter en chandelle dans les nuages et de retomber. Une fois que son dragon fut stabilisé, Harold se remit en position de vol, et s'adressa d'un ton moqueur à Krokmou :

_ Dois-je comprendre que tu t'ennuies vieux frère ?

Pour toute réponse il eu le droit a un coup de boule de Krokmou

_Ca va ça va j'ai compris ! Ok mon inutile reptile quelle figure on tente cette fois-ci ?

Harold eu beau chercher aucune idée ne vint. Il poussa un soupir

_Pff je sais même plus quoi inventer pour nous changer les idées… Et si plutôt que de tenter des acrobaties, on ne chercherait pas des îles qu'on a pas encore trouver ? Parce que en dehors de Beurk, les îles des différents dragons et celles de nos ennemies, on en connaît pas des masses ! Et avec un peu de chance on découvrira de nouvelles espèces de dragons et peut être même d'autres Furies Nocturnes !

Krokmou fit un bruit qu'Harold interpréta comme une mise en garde.

_Oui je sais que la dernière fois que j'ai parlé de chercher d'autres Furies Nocturnes, on s'est tous les deux retrouvés prisonnier chez Alvin, mais là c'est pas pareil ! Déjà Alvin a passé un pacte pour la paix avec nous, et en plus il n'est pas question de suivre une carte mais d'aller là où tu atterriras ! En fait c'est nous qui allons créer notre propre carte ! Qu'est ce que t'en dit ?

Pour montrer son accord, Krokmou lança un tir plasma.

_Oh, non … Encore ?

Krokmou fit entendre son rire à lui, un truc entre le ronronnement de dizaines de chats et le cri d'un furie nocturne.

_ Sale gosse !

Harold avait maintenant quelques cheveux de brûlés.

_Bref Allons-y vole aussi loin que tu le voudras, et voyons quelles îles nous allons découvrir.

Ça faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils vadrouillaient vers le sud et Krokmou commençait un peu à se fatiguer. Mais il étaient trop loin de Beurk pour faire demi-tour et rentrer sans que Krokmou se repose. Alors ils continuèrent. Pour aider son dragon, Harold le fit passer au dessus des nuages où les courants d'air étaient plus fort et pouvaient donc mieux les porter. Au bout de quelques minutes, Krokmou dressa les oreilles et écouta attentivement, puis descendit en piquer. Harold, se doutant que son dragon avait découvert quelque chose, le laissa faire en positionnant son aileron mécanique de manière à lui laisser la plus grande marge de manœuvre en cas de soucis. Un observateur aurait pu dire qu'il ne faisaient qu'un. En sortant des nuages, les deux amis se trouvèrent au dessus d'une île à la terre noire comme du charbon et a la forme plutôt reconnaissable : Elle était de forme conique, creuse en son cœur et ses flancs formaient un escalier naturel, et la plage qui en faisait le tour était recouverte de plantes au couleur spéciales comme si elles étaient malades. Même Rustick aurait deviné que c'était un volcan. Harold se pencha vers la tête de Krokmou et lui dit :

_ Ce volcan n'a pas l'air d'être en activité, ça te dirait qu'on se pose le temps que tu récupères ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux, surtout qu'il ne doit pas avoir des masses de dragons capables de survivre sur cette île.

Krokmou acquiesça et descendit encore en faisant des cercles pour vérifier qu'aucun danger ne les guettais. Il finit par se poser en délicatesse sur la plage de l'île soulevant au passage un nuage de sable noir qui fit tousser Harold.

_Et bien mon vieux, j'aurais espérer trouver une île plus accueillante pour notre première découverte !

Krokmou fit entendre une sorte de ronflement puis s'allongea tout en gardant les oreilles dressées, aux aguets. Harold vint s'assoire à côté de son dragon et lui caressa les ailes.

_Repose toi bien, il faut que tu sois en forme pour repartir, je ne voudrais pas rentrer trop tard où on se fera passer un savon par mon père ou Astrid ou les deux.

Krokmou ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et le regarda avec un air malicieux.

_Bah quoi ?

Le dragon noir leva les yeux au ciel puis remis sa tête entre ses pattes. Harold soupira puis regarda la mer qui semblait plus foncée a mesure qu'elle était proche de l'île. Harold leva les yeux le soleil et en déduis qu'ils étaient à environ deux heures au sud est de Beurk, et donc à une heure et demi au nord ouest de l'île des traîtres, l'île d'Alvin. Puis en ramenant son regard vers le volcan il remarqua qu'une légère fumée blanche s'échappé du cratère. Il pensa qu'ils n'allaient pas trop s'attarder, on ne sait jamais. Soudain un craquement causé par un objet lourd fit sursauter Harold qui par la même occasion réveilla Krokmou. Ils se retournèrent ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation. Là un cauchemar monstrueux faisant le double de la taille de Krochfer, le dragon de Rustik, aux ailes bleues et jaunes et au regard fou, les fixait comme si c'était son déjeuner qu'il attendait.

_Pourquoi quand je dis quelque chose, faut toujours qu'il y est quelqu'un pour me contredire ? pesta Harold à voix basse, qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ?

C'est alors qu'un deuxième cauchemar monstrueux apparu, puis un troisième, pour finir les deux amis se retrouvèrent encerclés par les dragons.

_Oh génial, ça sent le roussi … (**Vous me pardonnerez cette blague merdique :')) **

Les dragons sauvages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Krokmou les bombarda de tir plasma mais sa limite fut vite atteinte et les cauchemars monstrueux se rapprochèrent encore.

_Il a fallu qu'on trouve la seule île, qui plus est un volcan, où niche des cauchemars monstrueux. Manquerai plus que le volcan s'éveille pour terminer la journée.

Et là un grondement se fit entendre suivi d'un violent tremblement de terre.

_Et la prochaine fois je garde mes pensées pour moi.

Heureusement le réveil du volcan sembla détourner l'attention des cauchemars monstrueux qui s'envolèrent en s'embrasant, ce qui valu a Harold quelques cheveux brûlés. Sans s'attarder il remonta sur son dragon et ils décollèrent. Ils se mirent en vole stationnaire au dessus de l'île et observèrent. La lave commençait déjà à sortir du cratère mais les cauchemars monstrueux, au lieu de fuir attrapèrent des points bleus brillant, qu'Harold avait pris pour des pierres précieuses crées par les éruptions mais qu'il finis par reconnaître comme des œufs de dragons, et les lancèrent dans le magma qui coulait a grande vitesse vers la mer. Les œufs ne brûlaient pas, au contraire ils semblaient grossir et quand, entraînés, par la lave ils atteignaient l'océan, ils se brisèrent faisant ainsi naître des bébé cauchemars monstrueux.

_Allez vient Krokmou partons d'ici avant que les dragons sauvages ne reviennent nous attaquer.

Le furie nocturne fit demi-tour et ils repartirent vers Beurk.

Après les deux heures de vole qu'Harold avait prédit, ils arrivèrent en vue du village de Beurk. Problème ça faisait un petit moment que la nuit était tombée, et il se doutait que son père et Astrid devaient être mort d'inquiétude et que par conséquent, il allait se faire enguirlander.

De fait, il eu a peine le temps de faire atterrir Krokmou , que déjà sa petite amie se ruait vers lui, l'aire très très en colère.

_HAROLD !

_Bonsoir Milady …

_On peut savoir où tu été passé ?

_ Euh … Faire une promenade ?

Harold se prit un méchant coup de point dans le bras.

_Aie !

_Est ce que tu sais la trouille que j'ai eu ? Je me suis imaginé les pires scénarios possibles et imaginables !

_Désolé Astrid, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur, mais on a cherché de nouvelles îles avec Krokmou, on en a trouvé une, qui était en fait un volcan, et on a voulu repartir mais on s'est fait attaquer par des cauchemars monstrueux sauvages et le volcan s'est réveillé et on est repartit pendants que les cauchemars s'occupaient de leur œufs et ….

Harold s'arrêta en voyant qu'Astrid était devenue blanche.

_Oups …

_ Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

_oui oui je sais

Harold avait cet air penaud qu'Astrid trouvait trop mignon

_ _Nan Astrid, tu es en train de l'engueuler te laisse pas avoir ! _pensa-t-elle _il t'as fait la peur de ta vie, il faillit y rester tu dois pas te laisser faire. Et puis merde c'est trop tard j'ai déjà craqué. _

La jeune fille se radoucit :

_Tu me promet de plus faire ça ? Du moins pas sans moi ?

Harold releva les yeux vers son visage

_Promis, je pars plus sans toi.

Astrid se rapprocha doucement et l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent elle lui dit :

_Va voir ton père, lui aussi était mort d'inquiétude.

_Je sens que je vais me faire encore enguirlander.

_Tu l'as chercher !

Harold soupira et se dirigea à contre cœur vers sa maison.

_Ok alors à demain pour l'entraînement ?

_ Oui, demain, 8heure à l'académie ?

_ça marche !

_Il faudra que tu parles à Varek de ta découverte !

_Oui, autant mettre à jour le livre des Dragons.

_Allez file, va rassurer ton père !

_Au fait en parlant de lui, tu as réussi à le faire changer d'avis sur les dragons ?

_Oui t'inquiète, avec Gueulfort on a réussis à le convaincre.

_T'es la meilleure !

_Je sais, maintenant file !

Le soir après avoir été sermonné puis a moitié étouffé par son père, Harold monta dans sa chambre, sortit une carte de Beurk et des îles aux alentours , une feuille et un fusain et commença à dessiner un volcan surmonté d'un cauchemar monstrueux et la colla au reste de la carte.

_Maintenant plus qu'a lui trouva un nom à cette île !

Il réfléchi quelques instants puis se souvenant de la façon avaient explosé quand la lave avait rencontrée la mer il décida :

_On va l'appeler l'île Explolave !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harold commença sa carte des îles.


End file.
